Murilo Rua
| birth_place = Curitiba, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = 185 & 205 | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Curitiba, Brazil | team = Universidade da luta | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2000–present MMA | mmawins = 18 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | relatives = Mauricio Rua, ''brother | sherdog = 1375 | footnotes = | updated = }} Murilo Rua ( ; born May 22, 1980) is a Brazilian mixed martial artist who fought in EliteXC. He is the older brother of Mauricio "Shogun" Rua. He is known for his well-rounded fighting skills, in particular Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Rua is a veteran of PRIDE Fighting Championships, where he once enjoyed a reputation as one of the strongest middleweights in the world. Rua fights at 185 pounds, but has also fought at 205 pounds and heavyweight. He is the former and first ever Elite XC middleweight champion. Mixed martial arts career Rua started his career at Chute Boxe Academy in Curitiba, Brazil, a Muay Thai training group which has produced champions like Wanderlei Silva. Ninja's first foray into MMA was with Brazilian based Meca World Vale Tudo, there he amassed an impressive 5-0-1 record before signing with Pride Fighting Championships. Ninja made his PRIDE debut against Daijiro Matsui in September 2001, which he won via referee stoppage after repeated kicks and stomps. After losing a close decision to Dan Henderson, Rua went on to defeat such fighters as Alex Andrade, Akira Shoji, Alexander Otsuka and Mario Sperry. The latter being the beginnings of the long lasting rivalry between Chute Boxe and Brazilian Top Team. Rua lost to Ricardo Arona in a close battle of attrition, and Sergei Kharitonov in the PRIDE Total Elimination 2004, where he fought as a heavyweight. At PRIDE 29 Fists of Fire he faced Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. Jackson won via a split decision that did not seem to reflect the events of the match. Jackson appeared embarrassed with the result and attempted to offer the winner's trophy to Rua following the decision. Commentators such as Mauro Ranallo and Bas Rutten, who were present at the bout, also have stated that they thought Rua had won the fight. Rua fought three more times in PRIDE, defeating newcomer Murad Chunkaiev before dropping a lacklustre decision against top ranked Paulo Filho, nevertheless, he was selected as part of the PRIDE welterweight (185 pound) Grand Prix. In the opening bracket however he was knocked out by Denis Kang. Murilo then left PRIDE for a tenure with British MMA promotion Cage Rage in order to strengthen the tie between the two promotions. His first bout, against English UFC veteran Mark Weir, resulted in a victory by submission after a rough and tumble affair. He also defeated Alex Reid via doctor stoppage before the newly created EliteXC organisation purchased Cage Rage, therefore he fought for the vacant Elite XC middleweight at the StrikeForce-EliteXC - Shamrock vs. Baroni event against Greg Jackson trained Joey Villasenor and recorded a second round TKO, stopping him with strikes. After three months as the champion his first title defense came to ICON sport middleweight champion Robbie Lawler, despite narrowly winning the first two rounds, an exhausted Ninja was defeated via a third round TKO at EliteXC: Uprising. He rebounded with a victory over Muay Thai fighter and Cage Rage contender Xavier Foupa-Pokam at Cage Rage 24: Feel the pain. On December 18, 2007, Sherdog.com reported that both Murilo and his brother Mauricio Rua have left the Chute Boxe camp with plans to open up their own facility in Massachusetts. The Ruas' new camp was named Universidade da luta which translates to "University of Fighting" and instead was opened in the Ruas' hometown of Curitiba, Brazil. Murilo was initially scheduled to fight Phil Baroni on the May 31st EliteXC card, however, he suffered a minor foot injury which led him to fight on the June 14th card instead. Where he recorded a dominant KO victory over undefeated Tony Bonello. On October 4, 2008, Murilo was defeated by Benji Radach on a live CBS broadcast. Radach finished the fight with punches to Murilo's head after a failed flying knee sent him sprawling on his back. Rua made his Dream debut at Dream 8 against Riki Fukuda on April 5, 2009. His original opponent was supposed to be Dong Sik Yoon but Dong was injured and Riki was found as a late replacement. Murilo went on to lose against Riki by unanimous decision. After winning his latest bout at Bitetti Combat MMA 4 in the Light Heavyweight division, Rua hinted that he will continue fighting at 205 lbs. Rua will fight Falaniko Vitale at Shine Fights 3 on May 15, 2010. Rua is planning to participate in the upcoming Dream.14 event http://brokeyou.com/mma_news/333/Murilo_Ninja_Rua_vs_Falaniko_Vitale_at_Shine_Fights_III.html Personal life Murilo and longtime girlfriend Ana married on October 8, 2004 in Curitiba, Brazil.Chute Boxe star and Pride veteran Murilo "Ninja" Rua finally got married to his long time girlfriend Ana Paula Sanson on October 8th in the city of Curitiba, Brazil. The couple two sons ,one who was born in August 2008 and one named Jose Lucas who was born March 15, 2010. Championships and accomplishments Mixed martial arts * Former EliteXC middleweight champion Mixed martial arts record References External links * Official Murilo Rua website * Murilo Rua's ProElite.com Profile * Murilo Rua's EliteXC Profile ja:ムリーロ・ニンジャ pt:Murilo Rua Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilian Muay Thai practitioners Category:People from Curitiba